Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques for managing sounding reference signal (SRS) transmissions over a shared frequency spectrum band.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a first wireless multiple-access communication system may operate according to a radio access technology (RAT), such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), and may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station). A second wireless multiple-access communications system may operate according to a different RAT, such as Wi-Fi, and may include a number of base stations or access points (APs), each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices or stations (STAs). APs may communicate with STAs on downstream and upstream links. In some cases both types of communication systems may operate in the presence of one another and may use shared resources.
In one example, a network using a dedicated radio frequency spectrum band may periodically or aperiodically schedule an SRS transmission to estimate channel quality for bandwidths that are outside the bandwidth assigned to a UE. However, the aperiodic and periodic SRS procedures used by a network for dedicated spectrum transmissions may not support SRS transmissions in a shared network. Therefore, the quality of channel estimates developed by the network using dedicated radio frequency spectrum band may be reduced.